Yukiko Amagi
"I think everyone has multiple sides to them. You don't have to force yourself to decide on just one." :—Yukiko Amagi, Persona 4 Character *title = Yukiko Amagi *Japanese Name = 天城 雪子 *romaji = Amagi Yukiko *first appearance = Persona 4 *first Heroton Appearance = The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 *media = *realcreator = Shigenori Soejima *artist = Shigenori Soejima, Eloy A. Rosario (Heroton Games) *voiceactor = Amanda Winn Lee *japanactor = Ami Koshimizu *nickname = Yuki-chan, The Unconquerable Snow Black *Type = Somebody *Race = Human *Hair color = Black *skin color = Peach *gender = Female *eye color = Black *height = 5'5" *weight = Unknown *Date of Birth = December 8, 1994 *birthplace = Inaba, Japan *hobbies = *family = *age = 16-17 (Persona 4 Series), 29 (Gaiden: P4) *alignment = Good *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = Priestess *Persona = Sumeo-Okami Yukiko Amagi is a character from Persona 4. She is the protagonist's classmate at Yasogami High School in Inaba, and her family runs the local hot springs inn called the Amagi Inn. Appearances *Persona 3 Portable: Minor Character *Persona 4 / Golden: Playable Character; Priestess Social Link *Persona 4 Arena / Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator (Yukiko Story Route/Episode: P4 and True Ending) *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character (Though Non-Canon in Heroton Series) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Party Member *The Heroton Group: Momento Phase: Playable Character (DLC) *The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R: Mentioned *The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4: Party Member Design Yukiko has long eyelashes and black eyes. She has long, straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband. In battle, she wears red glasses. As with most playable characters in the game, Yukiko wears her Yasogami High School uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose. On summer school days, she appears virtually the same, save for that she doesn't wear pantyhose even when inside the Midnight Channel and her sweater is now smaller and unbuttoned. On regular holidays, she wears a red dress and flame scarf, along with black, knee high-boots, while on summer holidays, she appears in a black shirt with puffy sleeves, a short white skirt, and white sandals. At the summer festival, she wears a violet yukata with a pink obi. In Persona 3 Portable (two years before the events of Persona 4), she makes a brief appearance where she dons a black seifuku uniform, and has short hair with a white headband. When she was a child, from her appearance in the anime, Yukiko had braided pigtails, and wore a bright pink dress. She appears the same in the manga, albeit her hair is short. In Persona 4 Golden during winter schooldays, she wears a beige coat with a red scarf, and appears in a white snowsuit on the ski trip. In the epilogue, her hair is up in a neat bun, and she wears a snow white dress with a sky blue cardigan, and white sandals. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she retain her summer school uniform, but the minor difference is that she wears a red headphones, black knee-length socks, and red sneakers. In The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4, she appears to let her Hair down again, but it's grown to very long Lengths. Outfit-Wise, she wears a More Traditional Japanese Variation of her Dancing Outfit, Similar to Clothes of a Samurai (Which is also a Reference and Homage to Amaterasu from Okami, which Ironically used to be her Original Ultimate Persona). Personality Yukiko Amagi is a rich, elegant young woman who is popular with boys and girls alike. Often scoring the best during exams, she is very intelligent and often repeats the material with her best friend Chie Satonaka. As a smart, beautiful, feminine, respectful and fair-skinned teenager, she has attracted many male characters in Inaba, but acts uncomfortably when someone mentions her beauty. At first, Yukiko is very introverted, but she gets livelier after she is rescued from the Midnight Channel. She also truly appreciates and cares about her friends, as well as her parents and staff from the Inn, and often vows to become an even stronger, more dependable person so that one day she, in turn, will be able to support and protect them just like they have did to her in the past. According to Kanji Tatsumi in his P4A story mode, Yukiko is also open-minded and straightforward. She is also shown to take the wellbeing of new friends she makes seriously, as in Persona 4 Arena when Yukiko solemnly promises to save Labrys from danger and protect her from harm just recently after bonding with her (albeit this was in her own story mode) and Persona Q where Yukiko assures Rei and Zen they'll be safe as long as she's around, going so far as to being a big sister figure to Rei when she bonds with her after Rei asks her if she can call Yukiko "Yuki-chan". Yukiko is not only shown to be quite fearless and unflinching in the face of creepy atmospheres and surroundings, she also greatly enjoys horror stories, much to the dismay and chagrin of Chie, who is easily frightened upon the mention of such things. Her biggest insecurity is being chained down. Her whole life she has felt she is on a railroad track with no opportunity for deviation. She then develops a desire to run away from such life and start anew. By the end of the game she has realized that in reality, she is perfectly comfortable with the way her life is progressing and she can control her life just as much as she desires to. Throughout Persona 4, Yukiko has a few notable running gags. For example, one of them is that she tends to have very easy laughing fits from the slightest jokes, though there are later times where even Teddie of all people fails to make her embrace a joke. Another running gag is that she is practically an airhead at times and completely misreads situations (i.e. Golden fireworks night). Also, like Fuuka, Yukiko is known to be a downright horrible cook. Profile Persona Series See Megami Tensei Wiki, however the Heroton Series ignores Persona 4: Dancing all Night as Canon. The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 Etymology Trivia